Daybreak Movie Night
by InBlueFire
Summary: Once upon a time, the Daybreakers decided to have a movie night. Characters are a bit OOC. Especially Ash.
1. An Idea

**This is so far my first story. L.J Smith owns Night World. Not me.**

All the Daybreak members sat on Thierry's living room, all of them looking uninterested in the TV show they were watching, Hannah Montana.

Except… Ash.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! MILEY PICK JAKE NOT THE OTHER GUY HE'S CARLY'S BOYFRIEND AND HE'S NOT HOT! OMG PICK JAKE!"

"Ash. ," Morgead threw death glares at Ash.

"Uh, Morgead, TALK TO THE HAND!" Ash said while his palm faced Morgead.

"UH NO NO NO NO NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, MORGEAD!"

Morgead stood up and gave Ash a… scary face as if he was ready to kill him at the moment. Ash squirmed while he positioned himself into the 'Armadillo'.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," Ash chanted while rocking his body sideways.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Mary-Lynette shouted just as Morgead lifted his arm up, his finger curled into his palm and his thumb retracted, forming a fist, ready to punch Ash.

"WHAT?" shouted the whole Daybreakers, including Morgead and Ash.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

"Didn't we play that this morning?" Quinn said.

"AND this afternoon?" Rashel said.

"Fine then. Be that way," Mary-Lynette crossed her arms, her head turning away from the whole group.

"I suppose we can't have a movie night either," Mare mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!" Rashel said. "We'll have a movie night!"

**What do you think? Bad? Review!**


	2. Preparation

**The Kitchen:**

The Daybreak girls got out a pack of popcorn, Keller, Maggie, Mare, Gillian and Hannah each got a bag of popcorn and cooked it in Thierry's multiple microwaves. Jez and Poppy filled 2 cups with human blood while Iliana stared at it disgustingly. Thea got out a bag of chips and filled up a large bowl with it. Thea then began making the dip.

"CAN'T FORGET THE DIP!" Thea said excitedly.

Keller, Maggie, Mare, Gillian and Hannah took the popcorn and poured it out onto large bowls. Rashel opened a cupboard door and took out multiple bags of candy. She took 5 large bowls and filled each one with candies.

"Iliana, why don't you help out?" Rashel asked. "Why don't you prepare the drinks? Get some out of the refrigerator."

Iliana obeyed. She walked over to the fridge and took out large bottles of Coke, Pepsi, Sierra Mist and Mountain Dew and laid them out onto the counter.

Meanwhile…

**The Closet next to the Living Room:**

"NO YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"IM TRYING TO PICK A MOVIE HERE!"

The boys squirmed as they all tried to fit into the very small closet, filled with hundreds-thousands of DVD's placed onto a very large bookcase.

"NO, NO BOYS. THERE'S A BUTTON HERE THAT-," Thierry was cut off when he heard the sound of rumbling… oh no. Suddenly, the bookcase moved and started to rotate slowly.

"FUCK!" the boys shouted as they bumped their way out of the closet before the bookcase could all crush them to death.

"OMG! YOU HAVE THE HANNAH MONTANA: THE MOVIE DVD! LET'S WATCH IT!"

"SHUT UP ASH!" Morgead yelled at him. Morgead wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Why don't we just watch 'The Unborn'," Galen said calmly.

All the boys nodded their head in agreement. Except Ash.

"All right, but it BETTER BE GOOD!" Morgead shouted at him.

Thierry went into the closet and got out a DVD, titled 'The Unborn'.

"Let's go!" he said.

**The Living Room:**

The girls met the boys in the living room, each one holding either a bowl or bottles.

Poppy held a cup of blood and a bowl of candies, Mare carried 2 bowls of popcorn, Thea held the bowl of chips and dip she made, Gillian too carried 2 bowls of popcorn, Rashel held 2 bowls of candies, Hannah carried 1 bowl of popcorn and 1 bowl of candy, Jez held a cup of blood and the bottle of Coke, Maggie held a bowl of candies and Pepsi, Keller held the Sierra Mist and Mountain Dew and Iliana held the cups. They each laid out the food onto the table by category.

Thierry took out the disc and slid it onto the DVD player as each people got on their spot on the couch and the ground.


	3. Vampire Crack

**L.J Smith owns Night World.**

Galen was rocking his body back and forth, his arms surrounding his knees, his hands balled into fists. He hid his eyes behind his arms and quietly chanted, "BE A MAN NOT ASH, BE A MAN NOT ASH " He would jump at every little noise the group would make, whether it's crunching loudly on the popcorn or chips or slurping down Coke loudly. And Keller was eyeing him as if she was torn between calming him down and shifting into her panther form and claw him to death so he would shut up.

In the very large couch sat Thea and Eric, Gillian and David, Hannah and Thierry, Iliana and Blaise, and Maggie and Delos. Down on the ground sat Keller and Galen, Mary-Lynette and Ash, Jez and Morgead, Rashel and Quinn, and Poppy and James. (Seating image: .)

***50 MINUTES LATER***

***Blaise's POV***

_Huh. Ash is getting back to his normal self. Hehehehehe_, I thought as I poured more of my potion down his drink right below me.

_This potion, I brewed when the girls were preparing the food and the guys were being stupid, again. It's my own version of crack-except it's even worse than human crack. Eh, what harm could this do to Ash anyway? He's a vampire, not a freakin human. Oh my god, he's taking a sip. Well, back to the movie. Huh. He's looking at me. Oh well. Ash is too stupid to figure out that the coke tasted different. _

***End of Blaise's POV***

And so Blaise's attention focused to the movie again.

***Ash's POV***

I took a sip of the cup of Coke I placed right next to me. Huh. This coke tasted different. Almost like… Blaise poured her own version of crack down it. I looked up at Blaise sitting on the couch right above me. Her eyes focused on to the movie. I gazed at her suspiciously for a moment and paid attention to the TV again. Hah. No way had she done that. Iliana probably turned her to a goody goody girl now. Besides, she hadn't done anything wrong for the past few weeks.

I sipped my Coke again and smiled as Mary-Lynette laid her head onto my shoulder.

***End of Ash's POV*  
**

***Keller's POV* **

_We were now halfway through the movie and Ash is starting to act funny. That freaking weirdo. At the beginning of the movie, he was all calm and stupid as he usually is. Now, he's… weird._

***20 minutes earlier***

_Ash grabbed the dip from the table and started dipping his finger and licking it. Thea and Keller stared at it disgustingly and stared at Ash with a look that said, 'Fucktard, I'm not eating that'. The movie continued on for about 5 minutes until Ash shouted out, "NO NO! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I SAID DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! NO YOU OPENED THE DOOR I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT FUCK YOU!"_

_With that Ash grabbed a handful of the dip and started throwing it to the TV. _

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR! I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!" he said as he kept throwing cheese dip in the TV screen._

"_ASH!" Thierry boomed._

_Ash halted. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BUT I JUST WANTED TO WATCH THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE!" he cried. "..!" he pounded his fists on the ground like a little 3-year-old. _

"_Ash, you will clean up the TV screen and make us a new cheese dip while WE take a little movie break. Do you understand?" Thierry said._

"_Or else?" Ash folded his arms and turned his head away from Thierry._

"_Or else," Thierry's voice went venomous. You do not want to be around Thierry he's in one of his moods-ever._

"_UH, GIRL, FINE," Ash replied in a girlish tone. He stood up and strutted with his cheese-covered hand in his hips as it moved sideways. All the members stared up at him wide-eyed-mostly at his butt-as he walked girly, or at least, tried to walk girly._

***End of flashback***

Now he's cleaned the TV and we resumed where we left off with a new cheese dip.

**Well, I wasn't planning to leave off here. This chapter wasn't really funny, or at least I think that. OH WELLZ.**


	4. Bed Partner

**I do not own Night World**

Ash sat next to Morgead and whispered in his ears,

"Hey, sexy," Ash said seductively. "If you ever need a partner in bed, just call me. Maybe I can even do a sex change for you," he blew in his ear.

He handed him a wrinkled paper with sloppy writing that scripted, "702-LUV-MORGY".

Morgead looked downright frightened. Jez looked at him with silvery anger in her eyes-then fainted. Mary-Lynette fainted too. The rest of the Daybreakers was pissing their pants off-especially Blaise.

Ash took a seat next to Morgead and hung his arm around his shoulders. Morgead wasn't even fighting. He sat there-frozen as if he was turned to stone.

"Oh, I don't need Mary-Lynette and you don't need Jezebel either, because we have each other," Ash whispered seductively into his ear. "I'm the best bed partner you can ever get," he paused after each word.

Suddenly, Morgead stood up, lifted Jez in his arms and ran away from Ash as fast as he could. Ash watched Morgead in bitter disappointment. Then, the edge of his lips suddenly lifted up. He looked up at Delos above him and grinned.

"Well, since Morgead didn't want me," he said bitterly, "I guess I could have you my little vampire freak. I'm great in bed, you know".

Delos edged closer to Maggie every time Ash was getting closer to him. Then, Delos too did what Morgead did just 30 seconds ago-lifted his soulmate in his arms and ran as fast as he could.

Ash then followed him and disappeared up into the halls of the 8th floor. "I WANT YOU DELOS! I NEED YOU! YOU'RE MY SOULMATE! PLEASE! I JUST NEED A HOT AND HUNKY VAMPIRE PRINCE LIKE YOU! I WANNA GET FREAKY WITH YOU!" Ash could be heard faintly. The Daybreakers could hear a loud slam.

A few moments later, Ash faintly said, "HEY MORGEAD! REMEMBER! IF YOU ARE IN NEED OF A BED PARTNER, CALL ME!"

Another few moments later, Ash stepped into the living room, but this time, he sat next to Galen and whispered seductively, "Hey Galen."

Keller glared at him, her cool grey eyes turning red and redder each second. He grabbed Ash's ears and dragged him into the nearby hallway.

"DO, NOT, TOUCH, MY, SOULMATE!" There were slams heard between each word. After that, Keller arrived back to the living room and sat next to Galen and continued watching the movie. The Daybreakers stared at her, wondering what she had done to Ash. But they shrugged and went back to the movie too.

***Blaise's POV***

_WOOPS. Looks like I messed up the potion. I should start making more of those. _

I stood up, leaving the members in the living room to finish the movie, and went up to my room to make dozens more of my potion.

***End of POV***

Blaise went up to who-knows-where and what's left of the Daybreakers kept watching the movie.

*10 minutes later*

"Well, this was fun… and weird…" Rashel commented. "We should do it again!"

"We should," Thierry said. And the Daybreakers went up to their rooms to get a good sleep.

**I decided I should make Daybreak Movie Night 2. And I just remembered I forgot little Timmy in the story. Oh well. I'll put him in the next Movie Night.**


End file.
